


职场潜规则 [part 5]

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 4





	职场潜规则 [part 5]

周六的早上，斌醒的很早。  
终于不必自己孤身度过漫长夜，感谢主。

身边的男孩还在熟睡，头发乱的像鸡窝，真可爱，眼睛边有几粒“沙子”，也可爱，  
一个圈造型的吊坠贴在赤裸的胸膛上随着呼吸起起伏伏，他还想要无数个这样的早上。  
洗漱完毕，他回到床上玩手机，一关掉飞行模式，几条消息提醒弹了出来，他立刻打开静音开关，但这还是把轩吵醒了。轩把头埋到斌胸上，含糊不清的问  
「幾點啦」  
「先九點，想訓就訓多陣啦」  
「唔得，要醒」说着就用头在斌身上蹭蹭蹭，然后猛地坐起来「醒啦！」  
斌看着他的幼稚行为一脸痴汉笑地摇了摇头。  
「喂不如你留低啦」  
「唔得啊，今晚約左朋友出去玩」声音从浴室里传来  
「咁好啦，等陣車你翻屋企」

回去的路上两个人有一点小尴尬，大部分时间都没讲话，下车前轩开口了  
「聽日唔使加班吼？」  
「宜家隨時都見得到你仲使乜加班啫」  
「咁就好」  
「喂我request左你ig吖，你翻去accept下啦」  
「ok 拜拜」

其实今晚的“和朋友出去玩”是前男友在香港的最后一个派对，分手后前男友还特意嘱咐自己要去。

他现在是真的不知道怎么处理感情问题了，分手分得不干不净，说不定今晚还要来个正式分手炮。另一边，老板和员工的恋情？他们俩是互相喜欢没错，昨晚也很开心，但万一被公司员工知道了呢？万一被其他公司的人知道了呢？可是会造成灾难性后果的。再加上老板的黑历史，他只能和他过一天算一天，不管是斌还是前男友，都只能干一次算一次。

「我出去啦，應該通頂唱K」轩知道如果讲喝酒的话爸妈会担心。  
「又有節目啊，小心D」

十一点多的夜店正是人声鼎沸，一进包厢，人已经来齐一半了，前男友给了他一个拥抱，还是和以前一样，包厢里还有不明真相的人叫他“嫂子”，他也只能笑着接受。

他掏出手机，打开ig，发了一张台上的酒水的快拍，@了在场的他认识的人，当然包括前男友，然后就开始一起摇摆。

斌在家里第一时间收到了推送。  
他下午处理了几个生意上的问题，晚上陪妈妈吃了顿饭，又回家里陪妈妈看电视看到十点多，刚刚才回到自己家坐下。

点开快拍，唉，这小子果然是自己抓不住也摸不透的自由灵魂。他又一个个点开那一长串@，在别人快拍里找轩的身影。  
啊啊啊喝伏特加了，他的酒量怎么能顶得住，小坏蛋怎么还会抽水烟，他跳起舞来真好看。

过了午夜，估计大家都玩开心了，也没人再发快拍，斌就只能去翻那些账号的帖子，其中有一个叫oberyn cheng的人引起了他的注意。他看起来像是今晚派对的主人，简介里挂着彩虹旗，well okay that’s pretty gay，继续往下翻，居然有几张明显是另一个男性的不露脸的照片，结合彩虹旗来看，应该是他男朋友，仔细看看，那个人的身板还有点像轩的。他再往下翻，看见了两条项链，一条是H，一条是O，O的正是轩戴着的那条。图片配的文字是「happy first anniversary」，点开评论区还有轩留的爱心。唯一的安慰是，他简介写着 3 days left in Hongkong. 

不是分手了吗？不是昨晚还和自己睡了吗？怎么还带着情侣项链？怎么又还去前男友的派对？斌不敢再看了，怕看到什么更刺激的内容，只能祈祷他不要被捡，然后赶紧上床睡觉。

现实总是残酷的，现实就是凌晨四点，轩和oberyn躺在酒店的床上，两个人都嗨到不行。  
一顿猛亲过后，  
“so are we going to do it” oberyn发问  
“yeahhhh sure lets rideeeee” 轩还是那个喝完酒就跟吃春药一样的状态，只不过今晚喝的比昨晚多太多了，刚想坐起身就倒到另一边。  
“你都系乖乖跪好，等阵比你坐断左。”

喝了酒的人触觉都不太灵敏，这场分手炮打了一个小时才打完，洗完澡出来天已经亮了。  
「我返去了，宜家有車坐啦。」清醒過來的軒不想再停留多一秒。  
「不如同我返加拿大啦」  
「係咪痴線啊，真係走了，拜拜」

轩是被爸爸叫吃午饭的声音叫醒的。宿醉之後頭痛欲裂，手机里信息快爆了，大部分是昨晚的朋友在社交平台传照片@他和tag他。whatsapp里一前一后躺着oberyn和斌的信息。

「真心。跟我返加拿大。」  
「今晚過唔過來？」  
他一條也不想點開。

吃完午饭之后，两个人好像有默契一样，同时问他「你都上線了點解唔覆信息」  
他先回了oberyn「點去？by air？」  
然后回斌「睇下先，兩晚冇係屋企訓」  
然後又打了一串文字給oberyn  
「唔好傻啦，一年二三十萬去读书我點比，仲有我屋企得我一粒仔，如果我屋企出左咩事我點算？我地係咁㗎啦。你去到之後打開grindr或者去蒲一晚就可以忘記我㗎。」

斌的信息來了「你尋晚係邊度訓」  
「冇訓，玩到天光」  
斌知道他在騙人，從他朋友的ig快拍來看，3點半就散場了，他沒有回覆，他不想知道他和誰玩到天光。  
「好攰，唔想郁，唔過去啦」  
「齋訓覺唔搞嘢 得唔得」  
「喔 唸唸」

轩妈坐在沙发上看电视，  
「仔 過來傾計」  
「好吖」  
「咁快搵到新一個？」  
「冇啊仲未定，行一步算一步咯，反正我  
呢一世都結唔到婚，仲有乜分別？」  
「結唔到婚都唔好自暴自棄啊，你老豆叫我提你注意身體」  
「嘩，你又唔使咁講，我有分寸嘅。errrr，仲有，我今晚又去果個同事屋企訓，可唔可以吖？」  
「唉，有得唔比你去咩？你等你老豆訓著先去，本身早晨我地醒果陣你都出左門。」  
「多謝媽咪！」

轩立刻给斌发消息   
「差唔多十一點過來接我得唔得 等我msg」  
斌「好！」

等了好久，爸妈的房间响起了鼾声，轩立刻溜了出去，斌已经在路边等了。  
「琴晚玩成點呀？」  
「幾開心」  
「我都...估到。」差點說出口見到。

「你果Dfriends係大學朋友？」  
「琴晚d人我都唔係全部識，我識果d係大學同學lor。」  
「乜party來㗎，好熱鬧」  
「朋友出國」  
「同你好熟？」  
「係啊」  
是啊，熟到跟你戴情侣项链。  
「我以前都好鍾意蒲club，舊年開始蒲唔郁了，你蒲開邊幾間？」  
「我鍾意灣仔多，我估你都係去尖東多？」  
「係啊，住得近吖嘛。」

聊着聊着，就到家了。一脱衣服，轩还是带着那条情侶项链，斌告诉自己忍住，冷静，还没在一起没资格管。本来都准备上床睡觉了，但斌发现了轩背后还有一个草莓，他忍不住了。  
「dllm你玩到天光同邊個玩啊？玩咩啊？玩到有咖喱雞？係咪同果個oberyn撲嘢？你條頸鏈又係咪佢俾你嘅？係你地世界分手究竟點解啊？我唔明啊！」  
「咩咖喱雞啊 邊度啊」  
「我影比你睇！」  
哇，一看照片果然有一个，当时居然没注意到，诶不对，他怎么知道oberyn的？  
「你又知oberyn？你又知條頸鏈嘅事？你stalk我啊撲街」  
「係啊我仲stalk埋你d同學，吹咩？」  
「你係咪好攰，過往果百幾個sex partner你stalk的過來咩？」  
「屌 我幾時當你sex partner啊，我真心鐘意你㗎，唔係我點會stalk你又接你又請你食飯，你當我sex partner咩？」  
「咁又唔係，不過覺得最尾都冇機會發展，所以都冇畀心機...你罰我啦，我心甘情願，我做錯。」

操，又來了，轩缓缓脱掉了自己的内裤，斌顶不住了，他真的对轩毫无抵抗力，自己根本不是想骂他，只是想让他知道自己在乎他。  
斌也脱下自己的内裤，两个人滚到一起。

「佢琴晚點屌你嘅？」  
轩跪在床上撅起屁股，自己用手掰开，露出那处，「直接來啦，痛先會記得。」  
斌只用口水抹在套的前端就直接进入，没做扩张确实很痛，轩惨叫了出来。第二下进入的更深，轩进入了越痛越不能放松就更痛的死循环，夹到斌都快抽不出来了，斌没办法，自己的孩子只能自己宠着，又退出去拿ky给他做扩张，扩张好了之后再进去，轩的叫声明显是因为舒服而发出的。  
「你知唔知你錯係邊度？」  
「啊...知道...唔應該帶...啊....呢條頸鏈」「八個字，打八下」  
「好舒服，繼續打啦，打到我呢世都唔敢再做錯」  
「嘩姣到你呢」斌停下了身下的動作，「罰你停半分鐘」「唔好啊...老細... 我要你大大力插」話還沒說完，軒的嘴就被斌的下身填滿了，他像缺水的魚一樣貪婪地吸吮著。  
「半分鐘到了，繼續，你仲錯係邊度？」  
「我....唔應該....同ex搞....」  
「六個字，打六下」  
斌低下身，一邊抓著他的項鍊深深的抽插，一邊在軒的耳邊說「oh you my favorite bitch. 你吸的我好緊啊，我好舒服，我下次仲要屌你，我下次要你屌到一晚射五次，要射係你嘴入面，要次次唔戴套射入去，等你下面開水喉咁流我D精，要你爽到郁都郁唔到，淨係識求我encore。」  
虽然骚话说的很好听，但轩輕輕咳嗽了一声，斌就立刻放开了抓的不太紧的项链，「冇嘢掛？」「冇嘢，不過我差唔多到了，唔好整污糟床單」  
斌把軒翻了個面，軒的臉因為剛剛項鍊被扯緊的原因紅到爆，脖子上也有幾條勒痕，瞇著眼睛，嘴巴不自覺在笑，手在前端套弄，斌一把抓住他的手按在床上，「你只可以畀我插到射」  
「啊啊...快D...快D....哇屌....啊！」轩第二次在这张床上被插射了，这次的高潮好像比上次厉害一点，他抖了半分钟才慢慢冷静下来，但斌因为刚才太生气，现在才开始有感觉，他只能继续抽插，一边用手刮轩身上的精液送到轩嘴里，高潮之后的g点很敏感，开头的几下插的轩像触电一样抽动，但后面就越来越舒服，他知道自己要第二次高潮了，斌也知道，一边亲他的锁骨一边帮他打飞机，斌看时间不早了，明天还要上班，就加快了身下的速度，最后他们一起攀上了高峰。

「起身去沖涼啊死佬，壓死我啦！」  
斌翻身從軒身上起來，「頭先你唔係咁嘅wor，頭先好似求我.....」  
「啊啊你唔好講啦，沖涼」  
「好好好，我去開熱水器」


End file.
